Outdoor enthusiasts realize that proper enjoyment of any activity requires the right tools and accessories. In the category of watercraft fishing, anglers are rediscovering the accessibility, portability, quiet travel, and lower cost of fishing from canoes and kayaks as was common hundreds of years ago. These small boats can travel into shallow water, marshes, and through narrow passages that larger boats cannot. Kayak fishing provides access to bodies of water that may be off limits to motor driven boats. Traveling in a kayak is also quieter above and below the water to avoid alerting the fish below. Anglers who use kayaks also spend less time and effort transporting, launching, pulling and maintaining their boats, to provide more time on the water catching fish.
To meet the demand from anglers, boat designers and manufacturers have developed open cockpit or sit-on-top kayaks designed with unique features to accommodate the rods, lures, tools, tanks, paddles, fish finders and other equipment carried by so many kayak fishermen. As important as the amount of storage space provided on the boat, the arrangement of the storage or staging space is also important. When a fish bites, the angler must jump into action to secure the catch, often resulting in quick movements that may rock the boat. Ineffectively staged grips, pliers, or knives many slide around the cockpit of the boat, becoming lost or traveling out of arm's length from the angler. Worse yet, sudden movement of the fisherman may result in unsecured cargo falling into the water.
Therefore, there is a need for a kayak configured to help the fisherman maintain their necessary items in a secure, organized and easy to reach location so the items can be accessed in a hurry during the rush of motion required for securing the catch. There is also a need for a kayak with customizable storage based on the individual needs of the user.